


Differences

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a bunch of love and adoration, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Booth ruminates on the differences between his two partners
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 64





	Differences

“They’re really alike, duh, right?” Booth laughed drunkenly before taking another drink of his scotch. “But they’re also so different, like crazy different. Bones is more into it, you know? And Sweets is so pretty and in his head. He is all about getting everything right, I think it's 'cause we're so new. Well not _new _new, but new enough. The kid has never been in a relationship like this, it's all new and different. I don't know how to juggle it perfectly either, but I love both of them so very much. They bring out different sides of me and it's cute. Bones brings out my antagonistic side, you just gotta poke fun at her, you know? Sweets is fun to poke fun at too, but not like Bones. He's more fun to tease and make uncomfortable. He gets this adorable little pink blush all over his cheeks and ears, it shows so often. His pretty lips get redder too, you can't notice it too much, but I love it. I love looking at his gorgeous lips.”

He chuckled some and watched his ice swirl around his glass. His eyes were glazed over slightly as he thought of it.

"And in bed, well just... those lips definitely come into play. Y'know that new term I learned that uh... that... DSL? He has those, and it's fucking sexy. He is a fucking master with his fucking lips, like seriously. Bones is super great with her mouth. They both are very good, strong tongues from all those huge words. Sweets tries harder though. Bones knows how good she is, she's efficient and able to get what she wants easily. Sweets is unsure of himself and ready to prove it, and boy can he prove it. He can take hours with his mouth all over me and not get tired. Bones likes to get to it, making sure we both get off together. I guess it does make sense for efficiency purposes. We can go for hours too, but it's more..."

Booth laughed softly once more, shaking his head and raising his brows. He finished his scotch and got up to fill it once more.

"It's more about the both of us, or the three of us, all receiving pleasure together. It's not about one person receiving more pleasure, unless it's a special occasion. Like when I have a really bad day and they just go at it together."

He took a drink from his glass, topped it off, then went back to his seat. He sighed as he relaxed in the seat, feeling content and satisfied.

"They approach more than the sex differently. The sex is great, believe me, but they're both wonderful at fucking everything. Bones is all technical when talking to Christine and interacting with her. It's good and it works, it's just very different than Sweets. Sweets is loving and technical too, but not to her. He's technical about her, talking about why she reacts ways she does, how she will react, and what we can do to better benefit her. He's great with her and I am so happy to have him. Bones and I are great with her too, make no mistake about that, but he is also wonderful. It's a relief to have someone so wonderful helping out and being there. He has read literally all of the parenting books you can think of," Booth laughed once more and licked the scotch off his lips.

"So has Bones, they've taken the books differently though. They approach them different ways and it feels perfect. We're all together and raising her, I remember Bones saying something about it taking a village to raise a child, and we're our village. Of course everyone else helps too and are awesome, it's just nice to have a village help raising my daughter. Parker too. It took awhile for him to come around, but he loves Sweets and they get along so well together. That is something they do have in common, Parker loves both of them very much. Sweets thinks it's because Parker can see how much we love each other."

Booth smiled proudly at that and took another long swig from his scotch.

"We do love each other. We may be different but we fit together perfectly. I love their differences too, I love that each of them brings out another part of me. I feel all whole and happy together, it's like being a fully full person."

"That's adorable, Booth. Thank you for being open with me." Angela smiled and finished off her own glass of wine.

"Anytime, Angie, you're a good friend, you know that?"

"I know, Sweetie, thank you. You're a really good friend too. I love our little family."

"I love family too. Finally have a happy family." Seeley smiled softly, finishing his cup of scotch again.

"Ok, I think that's enough for you, let's get you to bed, ok? Sweets and Brennan will be back from that nerd symposium thing soon and you should be asleep or at least less drunk." She chuckled, setting her glass down so she could get up.

She went over to her very drunk friend and helped him up. He put the glass on the coffee table as well before putting his arm over her shoulders. Angela wrapped her arm around his waist and helped to lug him up the stairs.

He was shaky on his feet but was sturdy enough to mostly hold himself up. He hung onto the banister, leaning more onto that than Angela.

When they finally got to the top, he stumbled over his shoes some. He stopped, making Angela laugh as he kicked off his shoes.

"Ok, now." Seeley nodded and headed off to his bedroom.

Angela went with him, helping to reel him in and get him to the bedroom. She helped Booth get his pants off once there and laughed once more as he practically fell into bed.

"See you later, Booth."

"Later, Ange." The FBI agent smiled before turning over and letting himself go to sleep.


End file.
